1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer as an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording sheet. In the image recording apparatus of this type, a recording unit is moved or reciprocated in a main scanning direction to record an image on an area of a recording sheet located under the recording unit while the recording sheet is fed in a sub-scanning direction by a predetermined distance in each reciprocation, whereby an entire image is recorded on the recording sheet.
Further, as the conventional image recording apparatus, there is known an image recording apparatus in which a subsequent sheet is overlapped with a marginal area of a preceding sheet in image recording on a plurality of recording sheets.